


The Right Person by Your Side

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [57]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah assures Hayley immortality isn't all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Person by Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Assumes Rebekah never left town. Written for prompt #463 'Street.'

Rebekah and Hayley made their way down Bourbon Street, following the flow of the crowd of tourists. “Has New Orleans changed a lot since you saw it last?” Hayley asked Rebekah.

Rebekah laughed. “Of course” she said. “That was nearly a hundred years ago.”

Hayley sighed. “Becoming a hybrid has me thinking a lot about how much is going to change while I stay the same forever” she said.

“It can be overwhelming” said Rebekah. “But it’s not all bad.”

“It isn’t?” asked Hayley.

“Not if you’ve got the right person by your side” said the blonde, taking Hayley’s hand.


End file.
